


Dream Scenery

by akueria



Category: Korean Drama, 별에서 온 그대 | My Love From the Star
Genre: F/M, Idk what i'm doing, i'm just distraught that it's over, taking creative liberties tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akueria/pseuds/akueria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Episode 21. </p><p>Minjoon and Song Yi's 4 Attempts at furthering their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I never ever post fic (or write it) but this drama is probably one of my favorites now I wrote this cause I'm still coping with the drama being over sobs. Title is one of songs from the OST and I am unoriginal at titles heuehueh.
> 
> I took a few creative liberties because of unanswered questions the drama never addressed so yeah. Enjoy~

The first time they try to take their relationship to the next level, Minjoon disappears in the act. Both he and Song Yi had forgotten to count down to when he would disappear back through the wormhole to his home planet, and it inconveniently had to be right then and there. Nonetheless, Song Yi wouldn’t talk to Minjoon for a day after he returned a week later.

After the second time, they are successful but Minjoon is sick in bed for a week. “Maybe we should just give this up...” Song Yi grumbles to herself as she presses a wet washcloth to Minjoon’s forehead. “It won’t always be like this. Remember when I managed to not get as sick after kissing you?” Minjoon says. “Plus, how are we going to have seven daughters if we give up?” He gives a coy smile, then grimaces.

Yoon Jae barging into their bedroom interrupts the third attempt. He wants Dojoon’s consultation on another asteroid he may have discovered. Dojoon promptly stops time and locks him outside of the apartment by changing the passcode to the front door.

They’ve lost count by the time attempt number 3506 comes around. They shouldn’t really be calling them attempts anymore, seeing how they’ve been successful a multitude of times. But this one is a failed attempt, because a teleporting 3 year old asking for more juice will definitely get rid of your libido.


End file.
